The Watcher
by Sowing the Word
Summary: Holmes becomes curious about a young woman
1. Chapter 1

Holmes' "Why?" assailed Doctor Watson as soon as he entered the apartment.

"What's that, Holmes? Well, I'm late because little Mrs Bentley insisted-"

"No, no, Dr Watson, I would not presume to ask about your lateness - today, at least," Holmes continued, noticing Dr Watson's raised eyebrows.

"Indeed my question refers to the movements of a certain young woman attired like a servant but with the hands and bearing of a refined young lady. Most concerning is the fact that she appears to have attached herself to the newspaper boys as they ply their trade on the street corner opposite, yet her attention seldom leaves this window!"

Edging closer to the window, Dr Watson stood shoulder to shoulder with his good friend to look from the opposite side of the heavy drapes to the street below.

"No, Holmes-"

"No, my good man?"

"Let me finish, Holmes; I believe the young lady, rather than looking towards this window is, in fact, giving her attention to the window of the apartment next door!

"Reaching towards the desk, Holmes arched an eye towards Watson as he grasped his telescope in his hand.

"Let me see, tilt of her cap, angle of her chin and her shoulder- well done, Watson. I believe you are quite correct. It was altogether the side angle at which she wore her cap; most unusual, most unusual."


	2. Chapter 2

"She's back! The servant-lady is at the corner again-"

"What's that, Holmes?" Doctor Watson asked, looking over the top of his reading glasses and turning his attention from the morning paper.

"Come, Watson, don't you remember the lady in servant's attire from yesterday? She has again positioned herself with the newspaper boys- Oh, I say! I'm positive there is some news item that we will want to have on file-"

"I'm right on it, Holmes", Doctor Watson declared, jingling the coins in his pocket as he walked towards the door.

"Good man", Holmes murmured, returning his attention to the street, "very good."


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock saw Doctor Watson emerge onto the street below. He crossed to the street corner at an angle, to avoid a passing vehicle. When the doctor arrived at the corner, only two newspaper boys stood there.

Sherlock scanned the immediate area, but he could see no trace of the servant-lady! His attention returned to Doctor Watson who was slowly negotiating his way across the street, a newspaper folded under his right arm.

Sherlock checked the time and the stock of newspapers still waiting at the street corner. He was tapping his left fingertips to his lips when Doctor Watson's footfalls were audible outside the apartment door.

"Holmes, you might want to see this."


	4. Chapter 4

Quickly striding to the door, Holmes opened it to discover Doctor Watson leaning forward on one knee.

"What is it, Watson?" he asked his dear friend, as concern battled with curiosity.

"I believe this fell from my newspaper, Holmes!" Doctor Watson exclaimed, drawing back to allow Holmes a clearer view.

Pulling a white handkerchief from his pocket, Holmes lifted the heavy key, then unfurled the handkerchief for a more detailed look.

"From the wear marks on the top and side of the bow, this key appears to have been secured on a thick ring with other large metal keys.

This though," Holmes said, indicating a very fine gold chain wound through the bow of the key, "could not have supported its weight."

Holmes closed his fist slowly around the handkerchief and its contents, tapping them gently on his chest.

Turning, he reentered the apartment, calling behind him, "But tell me, Watson, what else did you find out?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, Holmes, by the time I stepped onto the pavement on the other side, only two newspaper boys remained.

As I approached, one kept his attention on my movements and those of the other passersby, while the other, the younger boy, looked furtively towards the lower end of Baker Street.

I approached him, but the older boy nudged ahead and pushed forward a folded Times saying,

"Paper, Sir?"

Nodding, I gave a quick glance down Baker Steet, but my view was blocked by two passing vehicles and a handful of children jostling for space on the pavement.

I handed over the coins and accepted the paper, little suspecting that it held a hidden treasure.

"How do you think the key and chain came to be there, Watson?"

"Well there is little doubt in my mind that it was in the newspaper that was passed to me. How it came to be there...perhaps the servant-lady planted it there? But, was it meant for me, for us, or for another?"

With his elbows resting on the worn arms of his armchair, Holmes steepled his fingers against his lips.

Jumping up suddenly, Holmes announced,

"Tell Mrs Hudson we'll have a late supper, then meet me on the street."


End file.
